Entre héroes
by Monedita123
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, después de la muerte de Bakugou Katsuki, adquirió la habilidad de poder ver y comunicarse con los muertos. A partir de aquel día, se dará cuenta de que es el único que puede ayudarles a cruzar hacia "La Luz" y a descansar en paz una vez cumplidos los asuntos pendientes que tenían en la Tierra. [KatsuDeku] [TodoIida, KiriKami, JirouMomo, Tsuchako]
1. Chapter 1

_• Este fanfic utilizará la trama de la serie "Entre fantasmas" y Midoriya solamente conocerá desde antes a Bakugou. Sí existen los héroes, pero aquí Izuku nunca pudo convertirse en uno._

 _• La pareja principal será KatsuDeku._

 _• Las parejas secundarias serán KiriKami, JirouMomo, TodoIida y Tsuchako._

 _• Constará de seis capítulos, uno de introducción y los otros cinco dedicados a cada una de las parejas (aunque el KatsuDeku estará presente al final de cada capítulo y en el último como central)._

 _• Sinopsis: Midoriya Izuku, después de la muerte de Bakugou Katsuki, adquirió la habilidad de poder ver y comunicarse con los muertos. A partir de aquel día, se dará cuenta de que es el único que puede ayudarles a cruzar hacia "La Luz" y a descansar en paz una vez cumplidos los asuntos pendientes que tenían en la Tierra._

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

 _Todo empezó el día en el que Kacchan falleció_ _._

 **[...]**

Nunca pude convertirme en un héroe.  
Me esforcé en estudiar todo lo posible y presentarme al examen de admisión de U.A., pero al no tener quirk fue algo inútil.

No tuve más alternativa que seguir una vida normal. Pasaron los años y opté por dedicarme a ayudar a mi madre en un pequeño negocio que ahora manteníamos los dos.

Desde hacía más de tres años que había dejado de saber sobre Kacchan. Él entró exitosamente en U.A. y supuse que estaría cumpliendo su labor como héroe.

 _"Me hubiese gustado luchar a su lado."_

Pero, un día cualquiera, volví a verlo.  
No supe el motivo. Simplemente ahí estaba.

—¡¿K-Kacchan?! —exclamé retrocediendo por instinto y dejando caer al suelo la caja con objetos que iba a llevar a la tienda.

Él estaba cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño mientras me miraba desde la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿C-Cómo has entrado? —inquirí con nervios y sin saber qué debería haber dicho—. ¿Por qué estás aquí...?

Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba a Kacchan.  
A pesar de cómo me trató cuando éramos más jóvenes, siempre lo consideré un amigo. Un ideal a alcanzar. Lo admiraba... quería ser fuerte como él.

—Qué te importa —sentenció después de chasquear la lengua y cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba hacia una de mis estanterías y se quedaba en silencio contemplando algo.

—H-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... —proseguí sin poder evitar recordar ciertos momentos del pasado.

Él no decía nada. Solo se mantenía en silencio.

 _"¿Qué estará viendo...?"_

Decidí acercarme y pude ver cómo observaba con cierto dolor en sus ojos una fotografía enmarcada en la que salíamos él y yo de pequeños.

—¿Ocurre algo...? —volví a preguntar con preocupación; no pude comprender absolutamente nada en aquellos momentos.

 _"Pero Kacchan está aquí."_

—Me quedaré aquí, mierda —aclaró dando media vuelta para darme la espalda y acercarse a la ventana de mi cuarto.

 _"¡¿Eh?!"_

Definitivamente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
¿Por qué Kacchan estaba en mi habitación? ¿Cuál era su razón de haber venido? ¿Por qué a mí?

—¿Q-Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? —inquirí tratando de ser amable y dispuesto a bajar a la cocina e ir a por algo—. ¡Mi madre ha hecho curry! —insistí nuevamente al notar cómo me miraba con rabia.

—No tengo hambre, bastardo.

Pero aún así sentí que debía bajar y traerle algo aunque sea para beber.

Vi a mi madre lavando los platos con tranquilidad y comencé a dudar cada vez más.

—¡Mamá, no me dijiste que Kacchan había venido! —dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sacaba un vaso para servir refresco y llevárselo.

—¿De qué hablas, Izuku? —respondió girándose y mirándome con preocupación—. Hace muchos años que Katsuki no viene de visita... Diría que desde primaria.

 _"¿Eh...?"_

Todo era cada vez más confuso. No lo entendía... No hasta que cierta noticia llamó mi atención.

Mi madre había dejado la televisión encendida y estaban comunicando algo de gran importancia.

Me negaba a aceptarlo. No iba a creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Era imposible.

Aquel que habían mencionado no era Kacchan. No era él. Kacchan estaba en mi habitación... Kacchan seguía vivo.

—¡¿Izuku?! —pude escuchar el grito de mi madre y un fuerte ruido; al parecer, había dejado caer el vaso de cristal al suelo y se había hecho trizas.

 _"Kacchan está... Kacchan está aquí, ¿verdad?"_

No iba a aceptarlo. No podía.

 _"Kacchan está vivo."_

 **[...]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1: Un futuro juntos.**_

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

 _"Kacchan está vivo."_

No quería ver la realidad.

Ver que Kacchan estaba a mi lado era suficiente. Ver que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar era suficiente. No quería pensar en nada más.

—¿Entonces… vas a quedarte aquí? —inquirí con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué crees? —me respondió chasqueando la lengua y evadiendo mi mirada.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kacchan decidió quedarse conmigo.

 _"Porque él está aquí."_

—¿Cuánto tiempo…? —añadí con ilusión; por fin podríamos regresar a aquellos días en los que jugábamos y nos quedábamos a dormir en la casa del otro.

—Yo qué sé.

No quería buscarle el sentido a lo que Kacchan estaba haciendo. No quería pensar en nada más.

—¡Izuku! —la voz de mi madre me hizo reaccionar.

Tenía que regresar a la tienda para hacerme cargo ya que hoy día ella tenía que hacer otras cosas.

—Kacchan, tengo que ir —dije con algo de desilusión—. ¡P-Pero puedes venir conmigo si quieres! —agregué recuperando la sonrisa.

—Me quedaré aquí —sentenció rechazando mi propuesta.

—Ya veo… —murmuré—. Siéntete como en tu casa —finalicé antes de retirarme de mi habitación para cumplir mis labores.

No escuché respuesta por parte suya, pero no me preocupaba.

 _"Porque Kacchan dijo que se quedaría conmigo."_

 **[...]**

Las horas pasaban y no venía casi ningún cliente. La tienda de antigüedades que llevábamos mi madre y yo era un sitio al que cada vez acudía menos gente.

 _"Supongo que hoy es un mal día…"_

 _—¿Midoriya… Izuku?_

La voz de alguien me tomó por sorpresa y me sobresalté.

—¡S-Sí, buenas tardes! ¡¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?! —dije rápidamente tratando de calmarme; no me había percatado de que había entrado alguien.

 _—No lo sé —se limitó a responder con una voz serena y bajando su mirada._

 _"¿Eh…?"_

Era un chico de más o menos mi edad, de cabello bicolor blanco y rojo, y un ojo de color diferente al otro.

—B-Bueno… ¡Puedo ayudarte a encontrar lo que necesitas! —agregué con ilusión y dispuesto a mostrarle los mejores objetos que teníamos en la tienda—. ¿Hay algo que tengas en mente?

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

 _"Esto es algo incómodo…"_

No comprendía a aquel cliente. Quizás no lo era… parecía perdido.

—Eh… bueno… —traté de decir algo para hacer que el ambiente no fuese tan incómodo—. ¿Cómo…

No me había percatado hasta ahora. Recién estuve analizando por completo a aquel chico y hubo algo que llamó mi atención e hizo que me detuviese.

—¡Estás herido! —exclamé al notar la profunda herida ensangrentada que tenía en su costado—. ¡Espera, ahora mismo llamaré una ambulan…

 _—No —interrumpió; se le veía demasiado tranquilo—. Estoy bien, no me duele._

 _"Esto es demasiado extraño…"_

 _—Pero… sentí que tenía que venir aquí —agregó mientras se acercaba—. Tú… ¿puedes ayudarme?_

 _"¿Eh?"_

—¡C-Claro! ¡¿Qué necesitas?! —respondí con amabilidad y algo nervioso por lo raro que era todo.

 _—No lo sé._

 _"..."_

—¿Cómo te llamas…? —proseguí cada vez más confuso; alomejor me quería gastar una broma o algo.

 _"Cuando era pequeño, siempre lo hacían…"_

Se volvió a quedar en silencio durante varios segundos; parecía estar pensando de verdad.

 _—¿Cómo me llamaba…?_

 _"Esto ya es un problema…"_

—Creo que es mejor llamar a un hospital —agregué con una sonrisa nerviosa y dispuesto a coger mi teléfono.

 _—Espera —me interrumpió otra vez—. Creo que era… Todoroki. ¿Todoroki Shouto…? —parecía dudar hasta de su propio nombre._

Pero, por alguna razón, me sonaba.  
Me sonaba de haberlo escuchado en las noticias o algo.

 _—Creo que hay algo que me preocupa —agregó aún cabizbajo._

 _"Es extraño…"_

—De acuerdo, Todoroki-kun —confirmé—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que te preocupa…?

 _—No lo sé._

 _"Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado…"_

Podía haber optado por la opción fácil de llamar a la policía o desentenderme del tema, pero eso es algo que nunca sería capaz de hacer. Porque yo no era así.

 _"Aunque no pude ser un héroe, si puedo ayudar a alguien…"_

—De acuerdo —murmuré para mí.

Tenía que pensar en alguna manera de ayudarle.

 _"¿Qué es lo que se le pregunta a la gente con pérdida de memoria…?"_

—Todoroki-kun, ¿puedes decirme todo lo que recuerdes? Cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio tratando de recordar lo que sea. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su sien y pude notar que estaba sufriendo; quizás, forzarle a recordar lo que no podía era doloroso.

 _—Solo sé que tenía que buscarte… —aplicó mientras seguía frunciendo el ceño al tratar de acordarse de algo—. Midoriya Izuku puede ayudarme… porque a... debo decirle lo que…_

—¡E-Está bien, Todoroki-kun! —exclamé para que se detuviera; de verdad parecía dolerle.

 _"¿Tiene algo que decirle a alguien…?"_

No supe qué hacer en una situación así. ¿Cómo podía ayudarle a encontrar a la persona que buscaba? Saber que debe decirle algo a alguien no era información suficiente.

 _"¿Qué debo de…?"_

Justo en ese instante escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse; había venido uno de mis clientes habituales.

—¡Buenas tardes, Iida-kun! —saludé con alegría; por unos momentos me olvidé de mi objetivo principal.

—Hola, Midoriya-kun —respondió con una sonrisa un poco extraña; parecía fingida—. Vengo a por el pedido que encargué.

Sus ojos se veían vacíos; parecía triste.

 _"¿Qué le habrá pasado…?"_

En ese momento no lo entendí, pero, segundos después todo comenzó a tener sentido.

 _—Iida… —murmuró Todoroki mientras abría los ojos como platos al ver a dicha persona._

El hecho de que mi cliente habitual no hubiese mencionado nada e ignorado a Todoroki, solo me hizo comprender mejor todo.

—Aquí tienes… —informé tratando de mantener mi alegría habitual y dejándole el pedido que había encargado.

—Gracias —respondió con seriedad, tomando el pedido y dándose media vuelta—. Hasta luego.

 _"Significa que…"_

—Todoroki-kun —inicié con temor después de que Iida hubiese salido por completo de la tienda—. Quizás sea una pregunta de mal gusto, pero…

 _—No lo digas..._

—¿Estás muerto? —proseguí con cierto terror.

 _"La profunda herida en su costado… El hecho de no haber sido visto…"_

—¿Conocías a Iida-kun? —agregué al haberme percatado de su reacción.

Nuevamente volvió a quedarse en silencio. Era como si estuviese comenzando a recordar todo de repente; la desesperación mezclada con frustración y terror en sus ojos me daba a entender que habían pasado por algo doloroso.

 _"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?"_

 _—Midoriya —comenzó cerrando los ojos y_ _tranquilizándose_ _un poco más—. Necesito ver a Iida._

 **[...]**

No había nadie más que se encargase de la tienda, pero tenía que ayudarle. Cogí mi teléfono y me dispuse a llamar a Iida; gracias a que era uno de los clientes habituales, tenía su número ya que era necesario para informar si ya había llegado alguno de sus pedidos.

Me inventé una excusa diciendo que había algo que se había olvidado en la tienda y que se lo iba a llevar a su hogar; que solo necesitaba su dirección.

 _"Todo esto que está pasando… ¿Por qué?"_

Por suerte, no vivía lejos y no tardé en llegar, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Todoroki me había contado todos los recuerdos que tenía.  
Cómo habían jurado un futuro juntos y cómo Todoroki había roto la promesa… por intentar proteger a Iida.  
Cómo Stain tenía a Iida acorralado, pero Todoroki intervino para protegerle, pudiendo escapar pero no haciéndolo y quedándose. Cómo aquel asesino le había apuñalado en el costado. Cómo Todoroki le gritó a Iida para que se fuera…

—Midoriya-kun —saludó después de abrirme la puerta y con una falsa sonrisa—. No era necesario, podía haber ido yo a…

—¿Conoces a Todoroki Shouto? —le interrumpí con cierto dolor.

La expresión que puso lo dijo todo. No hizo falta una respuesta para entenderlo.

—¿Cómo sabes qué…?

—Él… está aquí —proseguí algo más serio y provocando que Iida retrocediera.

—Lo siento, Midoriya-kun, pero eso es imposi...

—Dice que quiere que le perdones —volví a interrumpir.

 _—Cuando luchamos contra Stain, pude haber asegurado nuestro futuro y huir, pero me quedé para protegerle y lo arruiné todo —mencionó Todoroki frustrado y asumiendo toda la culpa._

—Dice que en la lucha contra Stain, arruinó todo —seguí informando.

—No —murmuró Iida con un tono de voz roto—. Yo fui el que inició esa lucha sin sentido, es mi culpa que él haya… —continuó mientras ciertas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos.

 _—Iida nunca tuvo la culpa. Fui yo el que rompió nuestra promesa. Dijimos que íbamos a tener un futuro juntos._

—Dice que es su culpa… de que ya no tengáis un futuro juntos —proseguí comenzando a sentirme cada vez peor por toda la situación.

Los dos estaban sufriendo y también me dolía haberme enterado de algo así.

 _"Si me hubiese convertido en un héroe… ¿Ese tal Stain habría ocasionado aquello?"_

 _—Iida —la voz de Todoroki sonaba cada vez más desesperada y dolida—. Solo quiero que me perdones._

—Él solo quiere que le perdones —continué sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el pecho al ver todas las lágrimas de Iida y su expresión de sufrimiento.

—De verdad… quería un futuro junto a ti —aplicó con voz temblorosa dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en el que estaba Todoroki a pesar de que no podía verle—. Por eso… perdóname tú a mí.

Todoroki alzó su rostro y abrió los ojos con lágrimas en ellos mientras hacía el vano intento de poder juntar las manos de Iida con las suyas.

O al menos eso era lo que pensé.

—¿Todoroki-kun…? —Iida parecía realmente sorprendido ante el tacto que, supuse, estaba sintiendo.

 _—A pesar de todo… tus manos siguen siendo cálidas —murmuró Todoroki; por unos segundos pude ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro—. La extrañaba._

—Dice… que extrañaba la calidez de tus manos —proseguí tratando de retener mis ganas de llorar en esos momentos.

Después de aquello, en apenas segundos apareció una inmensa luz a pocos metros de Todoroki.

No supe qué era hasta que me di cuenta de que parecía estar llamándole. Todoroki parecía embelesado por aquella luminosidad y estaba dirigiéndose lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —inquirí inconscientemente.

 _—No… ya no —respondió con cierta felicidad—. Gracias._

Dicho aquello, terminó por acercarse a la inmensa luz que lo envolvió por completo, desapareciendo así.

—Se ha ido —comenté con una leve sonrisa; Todoroki por fin podría descansar en paz.

 _"Ahora lo entiendo todo."_

—Gracias por hacerme saber lo que él sentía —agradeció Iida con una triste sonrisa.

A pesar de aquello, se le veía más tranquilo.

Lo único que Iida podía hacer era retomar su vida sin olvidar a Todoroki. Sin culpas, sin tormentos ni arrepentimientos. Simplemente sabiendo que lo que sentían había sido mutuo y sería para siempre.

 **[...]**

—¡Perdón, Kacchan! —exclamé una vez de regreso a casa; había dejado la tienda sin atender y desilusionado un poco a mi madre.

Además, ya había anochecido. Kacchan había estado solo todo el día.

—¿Por qué mierda deberías disculparte? —sentenció chasqueando la lengua y apoyado en la ventana de mi cuarto.

—¿N-No te has sentido solo?

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA DEBERÍA?! —gritó mirándome mal.

 _"Ah… es cierto."_

—S-Sabes… —continué algo nervioso—. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que las promesas son para siempre sin importar lo que ocurra —añadí con una leve sonrisa algo nostálgica.

—Sí que eres un maldito nerd —aplicó después de chasquear la lengua e ignorándome.

 _Ojalá pudiera regresar al pasado._

 **[...]**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2: Verte sonreír.**_

* * *

 **POV** **Midoriya Izuku**

Poco a poco había comenzado a comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo.

Tampoco es que lo tuviera demasiado claro, pero deduje, por lo que había visto, que no era normal escuchar y ver a una persona que ya había fallecido.

Lo sabía… porque estaba volviendo a suceder.

 **[...]**

No había podido dormir demasiado bien por lo ocurrido el día anterior con Iida. Abrí los ojos lentamente al escuchar la voz de Kacchan y pude darme cuenta de cierto detalle en él que, quizás, quise pasar por alto.

—Duermes demasiado —aplicó mirándome con el ceño fruncido como solía hacer siempre.

—Hoy no tengo que ir a la tienda… —comenté después de bostezar y frotándome los ojos—. Es domingo.

Decidí levantarme poco a poco y con cierto cansancio para luego mirar a Kacchan.

 _"Aún sigue junto a mí."_

Sonreí levemente y me volvió a mirar mal.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —inquirió al verme así.

—Es solo que… —me detuve buscando las mejores palabras para decirlo—, que me alegra saber que te quedarás aquí durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —terminé sonriéndole con amabilidad y felicidad.

Solo me dio la espalda como respuesta y decidí que ya era hora de cambiarme y bajar a desayunar.

—¿Vienes? —pregunté con esperanza de que esta vez no me rechazase.

—No.

—También saldré a comprar algunas cosas…

—He dicho que no.

Suspiré con aceptación y decidí sacar una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros normales para ponerme.

 _"¿Kacchan me está mirando…?"_

—¿Aún sigues usando esos calzoncillos? —comentó con las manos en los bolsillos y al ver mi ropa interior.

—E-Eh… bueno, me gustan… —respondí con cierto nerviosismo y sintiendo cómo parecía que era su único centro de atención.

Me alisté lo más rápido que pude para evitar lo incómodo que estaba siendo todo y me dirigí al salón para desayunar.

—Bueno… nos vemos —me despedí, con una sonrisa, a un paso de abandonar mi habitación, observando cómo Kacchan se mantenía dentro del cuarto y cerca de la ventana.

Solo evadió cualquier contacto visual conmigo y chasqueó la lengua.

 **[...]**

—Buenos días, Izuku —dijo mi madre al verme entrar al salón.

—¡Buenos días! —saludé con alegría y me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba todo el desayuno preparado.

—Tómate tu tiempo, aquí está la lista de la compra —prosiguió dejado una nota a mi lado donde se veía todo lo que debía de comprar.

Asentí con una sonrisa y me dispuse a terminar lo más rápido que pude mi desayuno.

Cuanto menos tardase en realizar el encargo, más temprano podría llegar a casa.

 _"Para estar con Kacchan."_

 **[...]**

—Huevos, carne, arroz, pescado, rábano, patatas… —murmuraba para mí mientras volvía a releer la lista de la compra—. ¡Creo ya está to…

Pero no pude terminar porque, al alzar la vista, contemplé cómo había alguien que estaba observándome fijamente.

Me sobresalté por instinto retrocediendo algo nervioso.

—¿O-Ocurre algo…? —inquirí al ver cómo no dejaba de mirarme mientras posicionaba un dedo índice en su mejilla derecha.

 _—¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó aún con la mirada fija en mí y sin mostrar expresión alguna._

—E-Eh… soy Midoriya Izuku, ¿y tú…? —seguí, analizando mejor a aquella chica y dándome cuenta de cierto detalle—. Eso… ¿no te duele? —inquirí abriendo los ojos como platos y señalando su brazo izquierdo o, al menos, lo que quedaba de él.

 _"Otra vez…"_

Miró hacia él y se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada.

 _—No me duele, ¿por qué? —siguió con tranquilidad—. Yo me llamo Asui Tsuyu, pero puedes decirme Tsuyu-chan —terminó con una cálida sonrisa._

 _"Le falta la mitad del brazo y está como si nada, lo que significa que ya..."_

—Ya no está viva… —pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta y recapacitando de mi palabras al cabo de unos segundos, poniéndome algo nervioso por ello.

 _—¿Quién no está viva?_

 _"Así que… no recuerda nada tampoco."_

—¡N-No es nada! —negué rápidamente tratando de quitar importancia al asunto—. Y dime, Asui-san…

 _—Tsuyu-chan —me corrigió en seguida._

—E-Eso, Tsuyu-chan… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

 _—Creo que sí —respondió ladeando la cabeza con ciertas dudas; parecía estar tratando de recordar algo._

 _"Seguro que…"_

—¿Quieres ver a alguien?

El cómo mi pregunta le hizo reaccionar fue suficiente para que supiera que todo era exactamente igual.

Exactamente igual a anterior suceso con Todoroki.

 _—Ochako-chan… —murmuró bajando levemente su rostro._

Pude ver cómo unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos que a los pocos segundos comenzaron a mirarme totalmente llorosos.

 _"¡¿E-Eh?!"_

—¡T-Tranquila! —moví mis manos desesperado tratando de calmarla.

Estaba bastante nervioso por no saber qué hacer.

La anterior vez tuve suerte ya que conocía a Iida por ser un cliente habitual, pero esta vez no sabía cómo hallar a la persona que Asui quería ver.

—¿Se llama así…? —inquirí después de escuchar aquel nombre que había mencionado—. Por casualidad, ¿no recuerdas su apellido?

 _—Quiero ver a Ochako-chan._

 _"Ah… ¿qué se supone que debo de…?"_

—¡Midoriya-kun!

La voz de cierta persona llamó mi atención. Me era bastante conocida, así que cuando me giré pude ver a Iida saludándome mientras cargaba un par de bolsas.

—¡Hola, Iida-kun! —respondí el saludo con una sonrisa, olvidándome por completo de mis anteriores pensamientos.

A su lado había una chica de cabello castaño que caminaba algo cabizbaja.

—¡¿También estás de compras?! —siguió con alegría acercándose hacia mí.

Suspiré con un leve sonrisa al ver que parecía que Iida estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en seguir adelante… a pesar de que Todoroki ya no estaba a su lado.

 _"Lo está intentando superar…"_

—Ah, cierto —siguió, mirando a su lado—. ¡Ella es Uraraka Ochako, una amiga! —terminó por presentar a aquella joven.

—¡Mucho gusto! —exclamó la de cabello castaño con una sonrisa fingida.

—¡H-Hola! ¡Yo soy Midoriya Izuku! —respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _"Espera un momento…"_

Tardé algunos segundos en percatarme de lo que había escuchado. Me giré para ver a Tsuyu y pude contemplar con gran claridad cómo había comenzado a llorar en silencio mientras observaba a Uraraka. Sus lágrimas caían por sí solas; no decía nada.

 _"Ella es…"_

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya —comentó Iida dispuesto a despedirse para proseguir con su compra—. ¡Hasta luego!

No podía dejar que ocurriese lo mismo que la otra vez.

—Nos vemos —siguió Uraraka; su tono de voz sonaba bastante triste.

—¡E-Espera! —exclamé deteniendo a ambos y haciendo que se girasen—. Uraraka-san, ¿puedo hablar unos minutos contigo? —apliqué mientras rascaba levemente mi mejilla derecha con cierto nerviosismo.

—¡Claro! —respondió con otra falsa sonrisa.

Iida se quedó mirándome, con dudas, durante unos segundos para luego asintir con una leve sonrisa.

—Te espero en la salida, Uraraka-san —se despidió.

 **POV Iida Tenya**

La manera con la que Midoriya detuvo a Uraraka me hizo dudar hasta que lo comprendí.  
Lo comprendí porque Uraraka había perdido a una persona importante; igual que yo.

Midoriya me había mirado así aquella vez que quiso hablar conmigo. Aquella vez que me contó sobre Todoroki.

 _"Entonces…"_

Como amigo y, cuando me enteré de lo de Uraraka, di lo mejor de mí para animarla, pero fue en vano. Incluso le ofrecí ir a comprar como tanto le gustaba, pero, a pesar de eso, su sonrisa no regresaba.

 _"Él puede…"_

Midoriya podía ayudarle.

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirí bastante nervioso sin saber cómo se lo tomaría.

—Claro, dime —aceptó con amabilidad.

—¿Conoces a…? —me detuve unos segundos rectificando mejor en qué palabras utilizar—. Tsuyu-chan quiere decirte algo.

—¿T-Tsuyu-chan…?

Su expresión cambió a una llena de terror. Abrió los ojos con cierta desesperación y bajó su rostro mientras apretaba los puños de sus manos.

—Asui-san está aquí —proseguí con cierta tristeza, haciendo que levantase su rostro totalmente atónita por lo que estaba escuchando.

 _"Cuesta creer…"_

Me giré levemente y pude ver a Tsuyu asintiendo y acercándose más.

 _"Entonces… ¿ya lo recuerda?"_

 _—Ochako-chan —comenzó disminuyendo poco a poco la distancia entre ella y Uraraka—. Ochako-chan no tiene la culpa. Yo quise protegerte y… acabé así por mi propio error._

—Dice que no tienes la culpa —informé bajando mi rostro al ver cómo Uraraka había comenzado a tapar su boca.

 _—Ochako-chan no debe de estar triste. Debe sonreír._

—No quiere que estés triste… —seguí cada vez sintiéndome peor—. Quiere verte sonreír de nuevo.

Alcé mi mirada y vi claramente cómo Uraraka había comenzado a llorar mientras trataba de secar las lágrimas con sus propias manos.

 _—¿Puedo pedirte algo, Ochako-chan? —prosiguió Tsuyu mientras contemplaba de cerca aquel llanto._

—Quiere pedirte una cosa —proseguí haciendo que Uraraka me mirase por unos segundos, aún en llanto, y asintiera levemente.

 _—¿Podrías sonreír para mí una última vez? —sentenció Asui haciendo que el dolor que sentía en el pecho aumentase cada vez más._

—Quiere… que sonrías para ella.

—¿Dónde... está? —inquirió Uraraka dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas, sin poder reprimir todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

No hizo falta que dijese nada. Tsuyu se agachó y acercó su cabeza al hombro de Uraraka, apoyándose en él y cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

 _—Quiero verte sonreír por última vez._

El cómo sus ojos se abrieron ante aquel contacto, le hicieron entender que todo era cierto. Que Asui estaba a su lado; que lo único que necesitaba para marcharse era verle sonreír.

—Sonreír… —murmuró Uraraka pasando, con temor, una mano por la cabeza que se había apoyado en su hombro.

Acarició el cabello de Tsuyu con suavidad mientras una leve sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su pelo ocultaba sus ojos.

 _—Te quiero, Ochako-chan —sonrió Asui ante aquel tacto—. Quiero que seas feliz._

Una luz blanca apareció a tan solo un metro de Tsuyu, la cual se giró en seguida al sentirla y se fue levantando poco a poco.

—Dice… que te quiere. Que quiere que seas feliz.

Uraraka abrió los ojos con desesperación al notar que el contacto con Asui había desaparecido. Comenzó a buscarla, aterrada, con sus manos, pero fue en vano.

—Se ha ido —finalicé con dolor en mis ojos.

 _"¿Por qué todo tiene que acabar así…?"_

Una leve sonrisa pasó por el rostro de Uraraka mientras ocultaba su rostro.

—Gracias…

 **[...]**

Todo aquello me había deprimido bastante. Me dolía haber presenciado una despedida así. Saber que no se volverían a ver, era triste. Saber que no habían pasado ni la mitad de su vida juntas, lo era aún más.

—Ah… —suspiré entrando en mi habitación después de haber regresado de comprar.

Me eché en mi cama con cierto cansancio y oculté mi rostro en la almohada.

—Oye, Kacchan —comencé al tener claro que él aún estaba a mi lado.

No recibí respuesta suya, pero aún así proseguí.

—¿Por qué las despedidas son tan dolorosas?

—Yo qué sé —se limitó a responder para luego chasquear la lengua.

 _"Él siempre…"_

Aún así, solo estaba retrasando lo obvio.

 **[...]**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 3: Por tu gran amabilidad._**

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel suceso.

Día tras día, conocía a alguna persona que en realidad ya había fallecido, pero que no podía descansar en paz hasta saldar lo que tuviera pendiente con alguien.

Siempre era lo mismo. Desde que comenzó con Todoroki, le siguió lo de Asui y continuó con más personas. Cada día era diferente, pero con el mismo objetivo.

Poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando.

—Kacchan, hoy tengo que ir al cementerio a entregar un pedido —comentaba mientras me preparaba para salir—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir…?

—Ya te he dicho que no, mierda —sentenció nuevamente dándome la espalda y quedándose al lado de la ventana de mi cuarto.

Desde que Kacchan decidió quedarse a mi lado, intenté hacer de todo para que saliese de la habitación, pero nunca funcionó. Solo se quedaba ahí; y, quizás, salía cuando yo no estaba.

 _"Sí, debe de ser eso."_

—Nos vemos, Kacchan —me despedí con una sonrisa.

No me importaba nada más. No quería buscarle el sentido a aquello.

Aún no. Era demasiado pronto.

 _"Quiero estar con él."_

 **[...]**

Hacía unos días que mi madre y yo habíamos recibido un pedido para llevar al cementerio; eran unas flores específicas que probablemente serían para algún entierro.

Como no era nada pesado, pude encargarme de aquello yo mismo, pero, al llegar, hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

La joven que había encargado las flores estaba arrodillada frente a una lápida, en la cual al lado se hallaba otra chica cabizbaja y de cabello corto.

Al principio me pareció algo extraño.

Quizás la joven que observaba a la que estaba de rodillas simplemente la estaba consolando por, probablemente, la pérdida de un ser querido, pero… no era así.

Pude comprenderlo cuando me acerqué lo suficiente.

—¿Eres la del pedido? ¿Yaoyorozu Momo? —inquirí después de haberme acercado con las flores en mano.

La chica que estaba arrodillada se giró para verme y asintió.

—Sí, muchas gracias —respondió con un tono débil y afligido—. Supongo que tú eres Midoriya Izuku —prosiguió levantándose e ignorando por completo a la otra joven que permanecía cabizbaja—. Gracias nuevamente.

 _"Entonces… ¿no puede verla?"_

Quizás me estaba equivocando. Alomejor la otra joven solamente estaba esperando a Yaoyorozu, pero, cuando alzó su rostro, se veía bastante pálida. Todavía no decía nada y lo único que hacía era observar con dolor cómo Yaoyorozu trataba de sonreír mientras yo le entregaba las respectivas flores.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —inquirió al verme distraído y mirando hacia donde se hallaba la joven más baja.

Negué nervioso y sonreí.

Todavía no sabía qué era lo que ocurría; ni siquiera si había algún tipo de unión entre ambas chicas.

—¡Momo, tenemos que irnos! —pude escuchar a lo lejos la voz de una señora, la que supuse que era su madre.

Yaoyorozu colocó las flores encima de la tumba y juntó ambas manos con los ojos cerrados. Después, se despidió de mí y se alejó de aquel lugar.

 _"Sigue ahí…"_

 _—Oye…_ —la voz de la chica que permanecía al lado de la lápida llamó mi atención—. _Tú… ¿puedes verme?_ —inquirió acercándose hacia mí.

Tragué saliva y asentí.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que le hubiera sucedido a aquella joven, estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

 _—Entonces… ¿también puedes ayudarme?_ —prosiguió con cierto dolor.

Parecía estar sufriendo. Parecía nerviosa.  
Era como si se sintiera culpable de algo.

—Sí —afirmé con decisión—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre…?

 _—Jirou... Kyouka._

 **[...]**

No pude volver a contactar con Yaoyorozu ese mismo día, pero le prometí a Jirou que al día siguiente la buscaría para hablar al respecto; me alegraba saber que justo era la persona que me encargó un pedido y, por lo tanto, tenía su número.

Jirou, esa mañana en el cementerio, me explicó toda su situación.

Me contó que al principio no se acordaba de nada y solamente estuvo deambulando por la ciudad.  
Me dijo que, poco a poco, había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza y a recordar el rostro de una persona; luego, una sonrisa; después, unas palabras; y, al final, un nombre.

Por casualidad se acercó a un escaparate de una tienda donde había varias televisiones mostrando las noticias y consiguió verlo más claro; su propia muerte.

Dijo que recordó haber evitado que Yaoyorozu fuera envenenada por un villano y que, por eso, terminó en la peor situación.

Así, optó por visitar el cementerio más cercano por la zona en la que solía vivir donde, por coincidencia, ahí estaba.

Me contó que vio a Yaoyorozu llorando. Me dijo que le dolía, pero que no quería marcharse. Se mantuvo junto a la lápida donde estaba tallado su nombre y observó, durante bastante tiempo y sin poder hacer nada, a la persona de la que se había enamorado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que Yaoyorozu-san sepa…? —inquirí una vez ya había llegado a mi casa.

Hasta mañana no podía hacer nada, así que supuse que lo mejor sería que Jirou permaneciera en mi habitación hasta que al día siguiente pudiera reunirme con Yaoyorozu y explicarle todo.

 _—Me gustaría…_ —comenzó para luego detenerse, aún con dudas—. _Solo no quiero que se sienta culpable…_

Asentí con una leve sonrisa mientras entraba ya en mi hogar y saludaba a mi madre.

 _"Espero que a Kacchan no le moleste…_

 _Aunque, como él está vivo, seguro que no podrá verla."_

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

Midoriya, después de subir a su habitación y dejar algunas cosas, saludó a Katsuki y le comentó que permanecería en la tienda para seguir atendiendo los pedidos. También, antes de entrar, le había dicho a Jirou que se sintiera como en casa y que, si quería, se mantuviera en aquel cuarto.

 _—¿Y eso…?_ —decidió comentar Kyouka una vez que Izuku ya se había ido—. _Bakugou_ —terminó mirando de reojo a aquel sujeto, específicamente sus brazos.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

El día pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco hubieron demasiados pedidos por entregar.

Cuando regresé a casa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, por unos segundos me pareció ver algo raro en Kacchan.

 _"Será mi imaginación."_

También pude notar que Jirou estaba a su lado aunque él no pudiera verla.

 _"Tampoco es posible que estuvieran hablando."_

—Has tardado —sentenció mirándome nuevamente con el ceño fruncido y apoyándose, como era de costumbre, en la ventana de mi cuarto.

—Perdón, Kacchan —me disculpé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _"Así está bien."_

 **[...]**

El tiempo parecía más corto cuanto más pensaba en lo que estaba por suceder.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hice, a parte de levantarme, desayunar y alistarme, fue dirigirme hacia la tienda y localizar el número de Yaoyorozu Momo.

Al principio no contestaba, pero después de insistir bastante rato, me respondió.

Le pregunté si podía venir a la tienda en la que encargó el pedido de flores.  
Le expliqué que había alguien que quería verle; decirle algo importante.

 **[...]**

Jirou lo tenía aceptado.

Ella ya me había explicado lo que quería y solamente deseaba ver por última vez a Yaoyorozu y despedirse como era debido.

El ruido de la puerta de la tienda al ser abierta, nos dio a entender que había llegado el momento.

—Midoriya-san —saludó Yaoyorozu con una leve y fingida sonrisa—. ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas de mí?

—Hay alguien... —comencé ocultando mi rostro—, que quiere decirte lo que siente.

Me miró confundida y sin entender absolutamente nada, pero aquello era algo razonable.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió mirándome cada vez más extrañada.

—Jirou-san… está aquí —opté por sentenciar de una vez.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír mis palabras. Luego, se acercó ocultando su rostro y, segundos después, dejó ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo es que la conoces…?

—Porque está justo aquí —expliqué con tristeza—. Tal vez es difícil de creer, pero… puedo verla. Y tiene algo que decirte.

Yaoyorozu solamente se fue acercando aún más y extendió sus manos tratando de alcanzar a Jirou.

Se detuvo al ser capaz de percibir las manos de la joven menor que no podía mantener ocultas sus lágrimas.

—Ella… —comencé tratando de ignorar la fuerte presión que estaba sintiendo en el pecho—. Ella dice que eres la persona más amable que ha podido conocer…

El rostro de Yaoyorozu y las lágrimas que no podía reprimir mostraban todo el dolor que sentía; al mismo tiempo, ambas chicas mantenían las manos unidas sin hacer nada más.

 _—Quizás esto pueda ser algo egoísta…_ —siguió Jirou bajando levemente su rostro—. _Pero… ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?_

—Quiere… quiere pedirte una última cosa —agregué con una leve y afligida sonrisa.

Yaoyorozu asintió sin dejar de llorar, manteniendo su mirada al frente y apretando aún más las manos de Jirou, tratando de aferrarse todo el tiempo posible.

 _—¿Podrías recordarme?_ —pidió con un tono que parecía estar a nada de quebrarse—. _¿Podrías no olvidarme?_

—Quiere que la recuerdes. Que no la olvides —sentencié siendo consciente de todo el sufrimiento por el que ambas estaban pasando.

 _"Pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer."_

—¡Nunca te olvidaría! —exclamó dando un paso hacia adelante con desesperación.

 _—Y… ¿podrías tratar de ser feliz con alguien más?_

—Quiere que llegues a ser feliz con otra persona —aclaré.

—No…

 _—Dicen que el tiempo cura el dolor… y eso es lo que espero. Quiero que Yaomomo conozca a alguien que llegue a hacer que vuelva a ser feliz. Que tengas una familia a su lado, y… que sonrías nuevamente con la amabilidad que te caracteriza_ —finalizó dejando salir todas las lágrimas que intentó retener, pero que terminó siendo en vano.

En pocos segundos apareció detrás de Jirou una luz blanca que le incitaba a acercarse.

Yaoyorozu atrajo a la menor hacia sí y las manos de ambas jóvenes fueron juntándose por última vez.

—Siempre… —comenzó la mayor rompiendo en llanto—. Siempre serás mi persona especial —finalizó sintiendo cómo poco a poco Jirou iba soltando sus manos y retrocediendo.

 _—Me alegra_ —aplicó la menor acercándose aún más a la luz—. _Me hace feliz saberlo, Yaomomo_ —finalizó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con lágrimas en su rostro.

 **[...]**

Porque Jirou estaba agradecida. Le daba las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Por su sinceridad.  
Por las palabras de consuelo que siempre le dedicaba.  
Por las sonrisas que compartían.  
Por las dudas que llegaron a tener, pero que pudieron superar.  
Por estar siempre a su lado.

 _Por su gran amabilidad._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 4: Por tu felicidad._**

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Había pasado un par de semanas desde que Jirou se fue y Yaoyorozu siguió con su vida.

Desde ese entonces, a pesar de haber vuelto a ver como a cinco muertos más, simplemente seguía con la tranquilidad de mi día a día junto a la presencia de Kacchan.

Porque él estaba ahí para mí. Él estaba conmigo y se iba a quedar a mi lado para siempre.

Un día más, por la tarde, decidí salir a pasear un rato ya que era nuestro día libre. Mi madre se encontraba en casa y, Kacchan, hasta ahora, nunca había salido de mi habitación.

Siempre le insistía en que viniera conmigo, pero todo el rato se negaba. Decía que ahí estaba bien.

No tenía amigos, así que los días libres los pasaba solo o con mi madre.

Esta vez, opté por ir al parque y sentarme un rato a observar cómo la gente se divertía.

 _"Ojalá Kacchan hubiera venido. Hoy es un buen día."_

Hacía un poco de calor, pero el sol resplandecía y los niños de alrededor parecían divertirse.

—¡Oye, tú!

Un niño de unos cinco años llamó mi atención, haciendo que me girase para mirarle.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —inquirí con amabilidad.

—¿Por qué estás solo?

No supe cómo responder a aquello.

Pensé que no era raro tratar de pasar un día tranquilo, pero, fijándome mejor, todo el parque estaba rodeado por gente que estaba junto a alguien.

Los niños jugaban entre ellos, adolescentes reían en los bancos, parejas compartían un helado, ancianos alimentaban a las palomas y hablaban, y luego estaba yo.

—N-No estoy solo —respondí algo nervioso y negando con ambas manos—. ¡Estoy esperando a un amigo! —improvisé con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tu amigo te ha dejado plantado? —prosiguió el niño mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—B-Bueno…

—¡Entonces juega con nosotros! —continuó mientras sus amigos se acercaban con una pelota en mano.

Por un momento, no pude evitar recordar los tiempos en los que Kacchan y yo jugábamos.

—¡Claro! —acepté con una triste sonrisa.

 **[...]**

Había olvidado lo que decían sobre los niños.

 _"Sí que tienen energía…"_

Había atardecido y aquellos pequeños seguían jugando con el balón sin descanso alguno, cosa que hizo que optase por decirles que debía irme.

—¡Gracias por jugar con nosotros! —exclamaron despidiéndose.

Pero, después de responderles con amabilidad y despedirme, pude notar la presencia de alguien a lo lejos.

Un joven de mi edad, más o menos, se encontraba bajo un árbol, sentado y observando a dos personas.

Sentí cierta curiosidad, decidí acercarme… y pude verlo mejor.

Tenía todo su cuerpo perforado por heridas ensangrentadas y, con dolor en sus ojos, miraba detenidamente a dos chicos que reían en un banco.

Quizás estaban contándose chistes o, alomejor, mirando algún vídeo divertido; pero, lo cierto era que, aquel joven no estaba vivo.

 _"Otra vez."_

Creí que, después de dos semanas sin encontrarme con alguien así, la habilidad de poder ver a personas fallecidas había desaparecido.

Aún así, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

Si estaba en mis manos, haría todo lo posible.

—Hola —saludé después de haberme acercado a él—. ¿Necesitas ayuda…?

Tardó en reaccionar, pero, cuando lo hizo, se giró para verme y recuperó la sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

— _¡Hola!_ —saludó con una alegría que parecía fingir.

—¿Estás bien…? —proseguí con cierta preocupación—. ¿No intentas buscar a alguien? Quizás pueda ayudarte…

— _No… ¡No lo recuerdo muy bien!_ —respondió pasando una mano por su nuca y haciéndome ver que no tenía importancia.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté intentando hacer todo lo necesario para que pudiera confiar en mí—. Yo me llamo Midoriya Izuku.

— _Kiri…_

Pero, segundos después, se detuvo sin poder terminar y mirando nuevamente a los jóvenes que reían juntos.

—¿Kiri…? —dudé mientras me acercaba más para mirarle de frente.

Estaba llorando.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas conforme seguía manteniendo su vista en aquellos chicos.

 _"No quiero ver a la gente sufrir."_

—No sé si está bien que te haga esta pregunta, pero... —comenté algo cabizbajo—. ¿Eres consciente de que…

— _Sí_ —interrumpió bajando su rostro—. _Sé que estoy muerto. Nadie podía verme y, por más que intentara hablar con alguien, no podían escucharme. Pero… tú sí._

—Puedo ayudarte… —insistí—. Solo necesito que recuerdes.

— _¿Recordar…?_

—¿No hay algo de lo que te arrepientas? —proseguí—. ¿Algo que hayas dejado inconcluso? ¿Algo que quieras decirle a alguien importante? ¿Alguna promesa que hiciste y no pudiste cumplir? No hay… ¿No hay una persona con la que quieras hablar?

— _No lo recuerdo_ —se limitó a responder con cierto pesar.

 _"Suelen decir lo mismo…"_

—¿Y tu nombre era…? —inquirí nuevamente.

Por lo que había visto de aquel chico, la reacción que tuvo al pronunciar parte de lo que, supuse, era su apellido, me hizo darme cuenta de que había alguna relación con lo que no le dejaba descansar en paz.

— _Kirishima…_ —aplicó pronunciando con dolor cada sílaba, como si el simple hecho de recordarlo le hiciera sufrir—, _Eijirou._

—Se está haciendo bastante tarde —cambié de tema para tratar de resolver todo con más calma—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? ¡Alomejor, con un poco más de tiempo, podrás recordar todo! —animé.

 **[...]**

— _Entonces… ¿puedes ayudarme?_ —inquirió sin comprender que tenía un asunto pendiente con alguien en la Tierra.

—Eso espero —respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba.

Mi madre estaba preparando la cena, así que cuando volví a casa, me limité a saludarla y dirigirme directamente arriba, a mi habitación, para que Kirishima tuviera un sitio en el que estar.

 _"Quizás, Kacchan se ha sentido un poco solo…"_

Me hacía falsas ilusiones.

—Siéntete como en casa —le dije al pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto.

Nuevamente, estaba volviendo a tener una visión irreal de Kacchan.

Por segundos, me parecía notar algo raro en él. Había algo que le faltaba, pero, después, todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Hola, Kacchan —saludé con amabilidad—. Perdón por tardar tanto.

Como de costumbre, no me respondió.

Solamente me observaba detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido y sentado junto a la ventana, la cual estaba abierta.

—Iré a ayudar a mi madre —agregué mientras Kirishima iba entrando a mi cuarto—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? —inquirí como normalmente hacía.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que no tengo hambre —respondió con cierta rabia en sus palabras.

—Cierto… —sonreí algo nervioso—. Bueno, ¡ya vengo! —me despedí, alejándome de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina.

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

— _¿Bakugou…?_ —dudó Eijirou al ver a uno de sus anteriores amigos de U.A.—. _¿Tú también estás…?_

—No digas nada —interrumpió apoyándose en una pierna para levantarse—. Ni se te ocurra, Kirishima.

— _Si puedes verme y estás así… ¿Por qué Midoriya te trata como si estuvieras vivo?_ —inquirió apretando ambos puños con impotencia—. _Cómo… ¡¿Cómo ocurrió?!_ —exclamó con frustración—. _¡Desde que te alejaste de Kaminari y de mí, nunca…_

Pero aquel pelirrojo se vio incapaz de terminar de hablar.

Se había detenido inconscientemente al pronunciar el apellido de aquella persona.

 _"Kaminari…"_

Bajó su mirada y abrió los ojos con dolor mientras el rostro de un joven rubio invadía su mente.

Pero, esta vez, no era capaz de verle sonriendo; todo lo contrario.

La imagen de Denki llorando y gritando era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

La escena en la que Kaminari le gritaba que resistiera, que no se fuera, que no le dejara solo…

—Estamos en las mismas condiciones —agregó Katsuki tratando de fingir que no le dolía aquel hecho—. Tú también terminaste igual, pero… ¿dónde está él?

 _"Él…"_

—Sigues aquí por él, ¿no? —continuó Bakugou.

Se estaba acordando de todo.

Kirishima podía recordar que había hecho llorar a Kaminari. Pudo sentir que fue por su culpa; que por resistir todo lo posible para proteger a Denki, terminó con el cuerpo destrozado seguido del pecho atravesado, impidiéndole hacer mucho más por permanecer junto al rubio.

Sus palabras y lamentos, sus gritos reclamándole que por qué lo había hecho, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

 _"Y nunca pude decirle nada."_

Simplemente estuvieron juntos compartiendo risas y buenos momentos.

Ninguno quiso decir nada más. Ninguno quería arriesgarse a arruinar lo que había entre ambos.

Tampoco sentían que necesitaran más; porque, después de todo, se tenían mutuamente.

Y los dos creían que duraría para siempre.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Durante la cena, como de costumbre, conversé con mi madre y le ayudé a lavar los platos al finalizar.

Mañana intentaría buscar alguna solución para lo de Kirishima, así que, al ver que ya era bastante tarde, opté por despedirme y subir al cuarto para poder descansar.

 _"Lo mejor será no conversar con Kirishima cuando esté Kacchan presente. Seguro pensaría que hablo solo."_

Pero, mientras subía las escaleras, me encontré con aquel pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia mí.

No supe por qué hasta que me percaté de su rostro.

Por algún motivo, parecía aterrado. Sus ojos mostraban cierta desesperación y se veía bastante triste. Estaba algo cabizbajo y, aunque solo fue por unos segundos, pude darme cuenta de la impotencia que posiblemente sentía.

 _"Entonces…"_

—¿Ya lo has recordado? —inquirí con una leve sonrisa de preocupación.

— _Gracias, Midoriya_ —respondió haciendo un pésimo intento en sonreír sin mostrar la aflicción que sentía—. _Tengo que irme_ —finalizó pasando por mi costado para salir de la casa.

—¡Espera! —detuve rápidamente—. ¿Has recordado cómo se llama?

El simple hecho de tratar de pronunciar su nombre parecía dolerle. No podía decir nada.

Estaba claro que Kirishima lo recordaba; pero era obvio que no podía mencionarlo.

—Podemos solucionarlo en este mismo momento —proseguí dispuesto a ayudarle quedándome despierto toda la noche si hacía falta—. Solo… Solo necesito que me digas su nombre.

— _Kaminari… Denki_ —murmuró como si le pesara cada sílaba pronunciada.

Al principio había tenido suerte encontrándome con las personas de los fallecidos, pero hubo un momento en el que se me dificultaba todo.

Pero, solo se debía a que había olvidado que tenía internet a mi alcance.

De todas formas, no era de utilizarlo demasiado.

Mi madre era la única que veía las noticias y yo solo utilizaba el móvil para llamarla. No tenía a nadie más; no me hacía falta.

Quizás, cuando era pequeño, disfrutaba viendo a héroes salvar a la gente y leyendo lo que comentaba la gente en distintos vídeos.

Pero... todo aquello quedó en el pasado.

 _"Kaminari Denki…"_

—¿Izuku? —la voz de mi madre y verla acercándose hacia mí, me hizo reaccionar—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No puedes dormir o algo…? —inquirió con preocupación al verme quieto en mitad de las escaleras.

—Me ha surgido algo… —respondí con nerviosismo—. Tengo que salir un rato.

—Ya es tarde, Izuku —aplicó dándome a entender, como era de costumbre, que lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer, podía esperar.

—Solo será un rato. No tardaré.

—De acuerdo… —suspiró—. Pero ve con cuidado. Últimamente… ya sabes. Hay más villanos que héroes.

—No te preocupes, mamá.

 **[...]**

 _"Kaminari Denki…"_

No tardó en aparecer su nombre en el buscador de Google.

Como era de esperar, lo primero que me apareció fue una noticia sobre los asesinatos causados por un villano y, en la descripción, el nombre de un par de supervivientes.

 _"Kaminari Denki y Ashido Mina…"_

Sabiendo la zona por la que todo había ocurrido, podía acudir allí y tratar de averiguar dónde vivían preguntándole a la gente.

— _Midoriya, no tiene importancia_ —aplicó Kirishima algo cabizbajo y con una leve sonrisa.

—¿No recuerdas dónde vivía una tal Ashido Mina? —inquirí dispuesto a tratar de solucionarlo todo durante esa noche.

 _—¿Ashido…?_ —dudó unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño levemente y llevándose una mano a la frente; era como si, nuevamente, tratase de recordar algo—. _Hace tiempo estudiamos juntos, y luego…_

—¿Puedes guiarme a donde vive?

— _Creo que sí._

 **[...]**

Verle durante todo el camino cabizbajo y fingiendo una sonrisa de falsa felicidad, me hacía sentir mal. Sea lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido, tenía que dolerle mucho.

Intenté animarlo como solía hacer con la personas a las que ayudaba, pero solo soltaba una risa fingida para no hacerme sentir peor.

Me guío hasta un edificio que no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía; es más, tardamos menos de lo esperado en llegar.

— _Creo que es aquí_ —confirmó en un tono algo bajo y situándose frente a la puerta de uno de los departamentos.

Como la puerta principal estaba abierta, solo tuvimos que subir las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

 _"Espero que funcione…"_

Toqué el timbre y, con la esperanza de que alguien nos abriera, esperamos.

 _"Debe de estar durmiendo."_

Volví a tocar con cierto temor de despertar a algún vecino o molestar demasiado, hasta que, varios segundos después, escuché una voz femenina quejándose dentro.

—¡¿Quién llama a esta hora?!

A continuación, la puerta se abrió y pude ver el rostro de una joven de cabello rosa que había puesto un puchero y me miraba con extrañeza.

 _"Pensé que preguntaría quién es antes de abrir…"_

—¡H-Hola! —saludé algo nervioso—. Perdón por venir a estas horas, pero es urgente —me disculpé un poco incómodo—. ¿Eres Ashido Mina…?

Se quedó analizándome durante unos segundos con el ceño levemente fruncido, hasta que optó por decir algo.

—¡No pienso comprarte nada!

—¡E-Espera! —detuve al notar que estaba a punto de cerrarme—. ¡Me llamo Midoriya Izuku, vengo a preguntarte sobre algo de suma importancia!

—Oh, ¡pues haberlo dicho antes! —respondió cambiando su tono a uno más amigable—. Sí, yo soy Ashido Mina. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Por casualidad… ¿conoces a Kaminari Denki?

El cómo su alegre rostro cambió a uno cabizbajo y lleno de preocupación, me hizo entender que sí sabía al respecto.

—¿Por qué? —dudó algo más seria.

—Tengo que hablar con él… es urgente —respondí tratando de ganarme su confianza—. ¿No podrías decirme dónde vive…?

—Kaminari no está en condiciones de hablar con nadie —se limitó a decir, dispuesta a cerrarme la puerta.

—Ashido —la voz de alguien proveniente del interior del piso, hizo que la joven se detuviera y mirase hacia atrás—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Un chico rubio con mechones negros en forma de rayo, se asomó por detrás y terminó de abrir la puerta por completo, mostrando una expresión seria y vacía.

Por unos segundos, me giré y vi cómo Kirishima abría los ojos y mantenía su mirada fija en aquel chico; pude notar cierta angustia y dolor en él.

—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó, haciéndome reaccionar con ciertos nervios.

—Ah, s-sí… ¿Eres Kaminari Denki? —inquirí sintiéndome incómodo por cómo me miraba—. Yo soy Midoriya Izuku y hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo…

—Sí —se limitó a decir; sus ojos no mostraban más que indiferencia.

—¿Conocías a Kirishima Eijirou…?

Quizás no tuve que haber empezado por una pregunta tan directa.

El cómo había abierto los ojos con desesperación y dado un paso hacia atrás para, segundos después, ocultar su rostro bajo su flequillo, me hizo comprenderlo.

—Midoriya… ¿no? —comentó con una leve sonrisa.

—S-Sí…

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia —finalizó dirigiéndome una última mirada con desprecio y cerrando la puerta, sin oportunidad alguna de decir algo al respecto.

—¡Oye, Kaminari! —pude oír dentro la voz de Ashido; parecía quejarse de algo, pero, al cabo de un rato, dejé de oír lo que fuera que estuviesen hablando.

Permanecí unos segundos en silencio hasta optar por ver a Kirishima, el cual estaba apretando ambos puños y mirando hacia abajo con frustración en sus ojos.

—¡L-Lo intentaré otra vez! —traté de animar sintiéndome peor por todo.

— _Midoriya, gracias_ —respondió con una leve y triste sonrisa—. _Pero no hace falta. Déjalo._

Pero por más que me dijera eso, seguiría intentándolo.

Necesitaba hablar con Kaminari; necesitaba hacerle saber cómo se sentía Kirishima.

Decidido a conseguir ayudar a ambos, volví a acercarme hacia la puerta y toqué el timbre nuevamente.

Como era de esperar, ninguno me abrió.

 _"Bueno… tengo toda la noche."_

No iba a desistir. Una y otra vez, tocaba el timbre de la puerta con lapsos de algunos segundos; tenía que funcionar. Era importante.

De repente, la puerta que estaba a la izquierda se abrió y un hombre de mediana edad se asomó y me miró mal.

—¡Que te calles! —exclamó con rabia—. ¡Algunos intentan dormir! —me regañó para, segundos después, cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

—¡L-Lo siento! —traté de disculparme.

 _"Ah… ¿Qué debería hacer?"_

— _Midoriya, en serio, creo que ya no..._

Era la primera vez que me encontraba con alguien que se negaba a hablar al respecto.

Siempre que les mencionaba a la persona fallecida, querían saber más. Unos no me creían, pero al final les demostraba que era cierto.

En cambio, Kaminari…

—¿Siempre fue así? —cambié de tema, girándome y mirando a Kirishima a los ojos.

Tardó un poco en comprender a qué me refería, hasta que negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mantenerse cabizbajo.

— _Siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro_ —respondió con dolor—. _Reíamos juntos todo el rato y… era suficiente para mí_ —prosiguió con un tono cada vez más roto—. _Cualquier momento en el que estaba a su lado, me sentía la persona más feliz._

—Si pudieras decirle una última cosa, ¿qué sería? —continué, ignorando el haber vuelto a escuchar un ruido detrás de la puerta.

— _Que lo siento_ —dijo sin dudarlo y comenzando a dejar caer algunas lágrimas—. _Y, que yo siempre..._

—¿Hablas solo?

De repente, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y una voz seguida a ello, llamó nuestra atención; tal y como supuse, era probable que aquel chico hubiera estado escuchando todo.

—H-Hola —saludé girándome para verle; había salido por completo y cerrado la puerta—. Entonces… ¿sí puedo decirte algo?

—¿Con quién estabas hablando? —inquirió, ignorando por completo mi pregunta; su voz parecía desesperada.

Antes de responder, solté un leve suspiro y me planteé qué sería lo mejor; qué palabras tenía que utilizar.

—Si te dijera que, en estos momentos, Kirishima Eijirou está aquí… ¿me creerías? —opté por decir.

—Creería que tienes algún problema a parte de hablar solo.

 _"Lo suponía."_

— _Por mi culpa Kaminari ya no es capaz de sonreír_ —intervino Kirishima mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros—. _Si hubiese sabido que mi muerte, al tratar de protegerle, iba a ocasionarle dolor, hubiera tratado de buscar otra solución._

—Él… —comencé, viendo el momento oportuno al notar que aquel chico estaba empezando a dudar y que el pelirrojo estaba acortando la distancia entre ambos—. Él dice que lo siente.

En el instante en el que pronuncié aquellas palabras, Kirishima había posicionado una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Kaminari, haciéndole abrir los ojos con terror y mirar a su izquierda rápidamente.

—Dice que se arrepiente de haber dado su vida por protegerte —proseguí, viendo cómo las lágrimas iban cayendo de los ojos de aquel rubio—. Se arrepiente porque te hizo daño. Te está haciendo sufrir. Y él no quiere causarte dolor.

—¿Kirishima…? —murmuró con la voz rota, manteniendo su mirada fija en el lado en el que estaba el pelirrojo observándole.

No podía verlo.  
Kaminari no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo.  
Podía sentir el contacto de la mano en su hombro; de cierta manera, y quizás, sí que podía sentir su presencia.

— _Lamento muchas cosas_ —continuó Kirishima—. _Lamento que por mi culpa ya no sea capaz de sonreír como solía hacer antes. Amo verle sonreír. También lamento ya no poder estar siempre a su lado. Amo estar con él. Y, por último, lamento no haber sido capaz de decirle lo que siento… Porque estoy enamorado de él._

Cada palabra que seguía diciendo me producía un nudo en la garganta.

Me hacía sentir mal; quería ayudarles.

Quería poder hacer algo más que solo transmitir un mensaje.

 _"Pero esto es lo único de lo que soy capaz."_

—Se está disculpando y lamenta muchas cosas —empecé, cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran como de costumbre—. Dice que ama tu sonrisa y que se siente culpable por habértela arrebatado. Dice que ama estar a tu lado, pero que lamenta que nunca más pueda estarlo. Y… se arrepiente de no haberte dicho lo que sentía, porque te ama. Está enamorado de ti.

Cuando abrí los ojos, sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho. Me dolía ver a la gente sufrir; quería ayudarlos.

—Kirishima… —murmuraba entre lágrimas, ocultando su rostro y apretando los dientes mientras que unos brazos lo envolvían en un cálido abrazo—. ¡El que lo siente soy yo! —gritaba con un tono desgarrador, aferrándose con fuerza a aquella espalda que era incapaz de ver—. ¡También quería protegerte! ¡Quería seguir estando a tu lado por siempre! ¡Quería verte sonreír de por vida! ¡Solo deseaba que nada cambiara entre nosotros! Porque… Porque me siento de la misma forma. ¡Porque te amo, Kirishima!

No podía ver su rostro, pero, indudablemente, aquel pelirrojo estaba sonriendo.

Seguro que escuchar esas palabras era lo que siempre había deseado.

— _Quiero... que sea el Kaminari que conozco_ —prosiguió entre sollozos—. _Porque el Kaminari que conozco, es feliz. Es aquel que tiene un brillo en sus ojos; es aquel que sonríe. Lo hago… por su felicidad._

—Quiere que seas tú —informé con una triste sonrisa al percatarme de la cegadora luz que había aparecido al lado de Kirishima—. Lo hace por tu felicidad.

Antes de desaparecer, pude ver el acto que hizo por última vez.  
Aquel chico pelirrojo puso una corta distancia y, entre lágrimas y sentimientos correspondidos, acercó el rostro del rubio al suyo y juntó sus labios en un beso que marcaba el adiós de todo.

Porque sabían que lo más probable era que no se iban a volver a ver; porque creían que era el final.

 _—Esperaré lo que haga falta._

Unas últimas palabras y una triste sonrisa marcaron la despedida de ambos jóvenes; sin más arrepentimientos, Kirishima podía descansar en paz.

 **[...]**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 5: Por tu culpa._**

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Desde que ayudé a que Kirishima pudiera comunicar sus sentimientos a Kaminari, dejé de ver a más personas muertas.

Habían pasado más de cinco semanas, y simplemente seguía con mi día a día; Mi día a día junto a Kacchan.

Creía que aquella " _habilidad_ " había desaparecido por completo y, una parte de mí, se alegraba.

Quizás, eso significaba que nadie más estaba sufriendo. Que nadie más tenía algo importante que decirle a alguien.

—Kacchan —llamé, bastante ilusionado por el día que se aproximaba—. ¿Te vas a quedar en la habitación como siempre? —inquirí, intentando que no viera mis verdaderas intenciones.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—P-Por nada… Iré a comprar algunas cosas.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Kacchan, y tenía pensado regalarle algo bastante especial y que pudiéramos celebrarlo los dos juntos.

Porque todos los días que estuve a su lado, fui feliz. Y esta noche iba a ser especial.

 _"Kacchan y yo estaremos siempre juntos."_

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya** **Inko**

Estaba preocupada. Últimamente, Izuku se veía diferente… se comportaba diferente.

Hacía más de un mes que comenzó a sonreír sin motivo alguno. Cuando comíamos juntos, mantenía esa sonrisa. Cuando estábamos en la tienda, también la mantenía. Pero… no era la de siempre. Era diferente.

No era de real felicidad.

—Izuku… ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirí preocupada después de cenar; él estaba lavando los platos sin dejar de sonreír por algún motivo—. Sabes perfectamente que cualquier cosa que te ocurra me la puedes decir… Soy tu madre.

—¿Eh? —dudó ante mi pregunta, girándose y mirándome a los ojos—. Estoy bien, mamá. De hecho, ¡hoy es un día genial!

—Bueno… entonces me alegro. ¿Y qué es tan especial en este día?

—En media hora será 20 de Abril, así que tengo que darme prisa —se limitó a decir, terminando con los platos—. Es el cumple de Kacchan.

 _"¿Katsuki…?"_

—¡Izuku! —llamé al verle dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su cuarto; estaba muy emocionado.

 _"¿Por qué está mencionando a Katsuki…?"_

El amigo de la infancia de Izuku estaba muerto. Lo vimos los dos en las noticias hace tiempo.

 _"Quizás… solo va a ir al cementerio."_

Pero, aún así, no pude evitar preocuparme nuevamente. Sabía que le había afectado, pero no era consciente de qué tan grave podía haberle resultado.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Cada vez quedaba menos para el cumpleaños de Kacchan.

Ya tenía mi regalo preparado. Solo esperaba que no fuera decepcionante y que pudiéramos pasar la noche juntos.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

 _"Kacchan debe estar esperándome…"_

El tiempo pasaba muy lento. No podía contenerme más. Miraba el reloj cada pocos segundos, esperando que marcara las doce en punto y con el regalo en mano, listo para entrar a mi cuarto y felicitarle.

 _"Un minuto más…"_

Estaba sonriendo inconscientemente. Ni por mi cumpleaños me ilusionaba así.  
Supuse que era porque Kacchan era alguien muy especial para mí.

Cerré los ojos tratando de recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos cuando éramos pequeños, pero, por algún motivo, no podía acordarme de nada así.

 _"Qué raro… Kacchan y yo nos divertíamos mucho cuando estábamos juntos, ¿no?"_

Miré el reloj y, al ver que ya era la hora, abrí la puerta rápidamente.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kacchan! —exclamé con una gran sonrisa, buscándole con la mirada y encontrándole al lado de la ventana.

 _"Espera._

 _Hay algo raro en Kacchan…"_

No respondió. Solo se mantuvo mirándome en silencio; esta vez, su rostro no denotaba odio.

—T-Te he traído un regalo… —proseguí, acercándome y ofreciéndole aquel pequeño paquete envuelto—. Espero que te guste…

 _"Algo está mal."_

Tampoco respondió. Ni siquiera lo recibió.

—Alomejor… ¿No es suficiente? —dudé—. E-Espera, creo recordar que aún guardo los de otros años.

Me dirigí a uno de los armarios y saqué una pequeña caja en la que guardaba otros cuatro regalos más.

—Nunca pude entregártelos, pero aún los conservo —dije con amabilidad, volviendo a acercarme a él y mostrándoselos.

 _"Deja de mentirte."_

—¿A quién intentas engañar?

 _"Kacchan está raro."_

—¿He vuelto a hacer algo mal, Kacchan? —inquirí preocupado, temiendo que volviera a enfadarse conmigo.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas de una maldita vez? Ya me he cansado de esta mierda. ¿Te haces el ciego o qué? ¿Quieres continuar esta farsa?

 _"Está muerto."_

—Kacchan está vivo… Estás aquí, conmigo —murmuré, bajando mi rostro y acercándome cada vez más—. De lo contrario no podría tocarte, ¿no? —proseguí, con el objetivo de sujetar su mano.

Pero no había nada.

—K-Kacchan, eso no vale —me quejé con una leve sonrisa—. No vale que escondas tus manos detrás de tu espalda… —reía con nerviosismo.

 _"Abre los ojos."_

Pestañeé un par de veces, pensando que mi vista estaba jugándome una mala pasada. Creyendo que de verdad Kacchan estaba bien. Que estaba vivo. Que, quizás, sí podíamos seguir así para siempre.

—¿Ahora puedes verlo, Deku? No hay nada. No hay nada que puedas sujetar.

—Pero… si cuando te vi por primera vez en mi cuarto, estabas de brazos cruzados y… —trataba nuevamente de negar, queriendo borrar la imagen actual de Kacchan.

Queriendo eliminar por completo de mi mente el cuerpo desmembrado y ensangrentado de mi amigo de la infancia.

—N-No te preocupes, Kacchan —volví a insistir, sonriendo y negando la verdad—. Puedes recuperarte y así podremos seguir juntos. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, como cuando éramos pequeños y nos divertíamos…

—Nosotros nunca tuvimos un momento así —me interrumpió con rabia en sus palabras—. ¿No puedes recordarlo? Nunca fuiste feliz a mi lado. Nos metíamos contigo todo el rato. Te hice la vida imposible.

 _"Es verdad. Recuérdalo. Recuerda tus lágrimas. Recuerda sus palabras. Fue su culpa."_

—No —negué, sintiendo cómo mi voz se iba quebrando—. No quiero… —comencé a sollozar, ocultando mi rostro y apretando con fuerza el regalo de Kacchan—. Tú siempre fuiste mi único amigo.

—Y el peor.

No entendía por qué se veía feliz. No comprendía por qué Kacchan estaba sonriendo.

—No digas eso, por favor… —rogaba, intentando aferrarme a él de alguna manera, tratando de mantenerlo junto a mí más tiempo.

Apoyé mi rostro en uno de sus hombros, dejando caer las lágrimas mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos por su espalda para no permitir que se fuera.

 _"Se va a ir. Se tiene que marchar."_

—Suéltame, Deku.

—No.

—Sigues siendo un maldito nerd llorón.

—Me da igual. No voy a dejar que te vayas.

Kacchan iba a quedarse conmigo. Íbamos a estar juntos. Viviríamos felices.

—Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —respondió, tratando de hacer fuerza para soltarse.

—Y si te vas, yo tampoco.

 _"Vamos, déjalo."_

Sabía perfectamente que Kacchan ya había conseguido lo único que le impedía descansar. Y que por eso estaba siempre en mi habitación y nunca salía.

Durante todos esos años, nunca lo había olvidado. Nunca había olvidado a Kacchan. Siempre me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo. Cómo le estaría yendo. Si era feliz. Si, quizás, se había enamorado de alguien. Si, algún día, podríamos volver a vernos.

—Deku —volvió a insistir.

No era consciente de que también le dolía. No sabía que estaba empeorando las cosas. Su tono había cambiado a uno más serio.

 _"Quizás puedas volver a reunirte con él. Déjale ir. "_

—Kacchan, lo siento —acepté con resignación, separándome de él, dejando que se acercase a aquella ventana.

 _"Es verdad. No importa. Aún podemos volver a vernos."_

Lo último que pude ver de él antes de que desapareciera en aquella luz, fue una leve sonrisa y unas últimas palabras.

 _—Nos vemos, Deku_.

Ante aquello, sonreí decidido a cumplirlo. No tenía por qué terminar así. Aún no era tarde.

Kacchan y yo podíamos estar juntos.

— _Espérame, Kacchan_ —murmuré, acercándome a la ventana.

 _"De nuevo, vuelvo a ser último. Supongo que es mi culpa."_

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Inko**

Quería animar a mi hijo, así que decidí preparar un pastel y llevárselo a su cuarto. Creía que bajaría para ir al cementerio por lo que mencionó sobre Katsuki, pero me equivoqué.

 _"Quiero que Izuku se sienta mejor…"_

Alomejor, si le acompañaba aquella noche volvería a sonreír como siempre.

 _"También tengo que hablar con él."_

Una vez terminado, me dirigí a su habitación con la esperanza de encontrarle despierto.

—Izuku —llamé, tocando un par de veces antes de entrar—. Sé que es tarde, pero he preparado un pastel…

Supuse que estaba dormido al no escuchar respuesta alguna, así que abrí la puerta lentamente hasta entrar. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba parte del cuarto.

 _"¿Por qué estará abierta?"_

Cuando vi que no había nadie en la cama, comencé a preocuparme mucho más.

—¿Izuku…?

 _"En ningún momento ha bajado."_

No quería imaginar nada malo. Dejé el pastel a un lado y me acerqué a la ventana, asomándome lo suficiente para poder ver lo que se hallaba abajo. Lo que no quería asimilar; el cuerpo de mi hijo.

Mi primera reacción fue gritar su nombre desesperada. Después, bajar lo más rápido que pude hasta el jardín, viendo con claridad su cuerpo ya sin vida y un charco de sangre alrededor; se había golpeado de lleno en la cabeza con la fuente que teníamos en el jardín y que estaba debajo de la ventana que daba a su cuarto.

Lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Lamentarme todo. Creer que había sido mi culpa. Mi culpa por no darme cuenta que Izuku estaba tan mal. Que estaba sufriendo.

 _"Lo siento, Izuku."_

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 ** _Cinco años después._**

 **POV Narradora**

A pesar de los años, Inko todavía no podía superar lo de su único hijo. Seguía sintiéndose culpable, y sus días monótonos habían perdido la alegría que Izuku siempre le aportaba.

Otro _20 de Abril_ más, se dirigía al cementerio a rezar y dejarle unas flores a su hijo.

—¡Vamos, _Sacchan_! ¡Eres muy lenta!

—¡E-Es que vas muy rápido!

—¡Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta!

De camino, por el parque, las voces de dos niñas de unos cinco años jugando, llamó la atención de Inko, quien se limitó a observarlas durante unos segundos y suspirar.

 _"Izuku también solía jugar así. Solo espero que donde sea que esté… Sea feliz."_

* * *

 **Aclaración por si acaso:** _Lo único que necesitaba Bakugou para descansar en paz, era que Izuku aceptase su muerte._


End file.
